Boyz
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: The Blade Beakers return back to their homes for some R&R until the next world tournament. But once the Blade Beakers are off again what will happen to them when they all changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi how's its going? This is my first Beyblade story so take pity (if you want) It's mostly about Ray and Kai there's a little Hiro and Max (I don't know if there are fanfics about them. But they have a lot of doujinshi about them) so here goes the shortest chap I'll ever write! _Whisper (Oh yeah please R&R) _**

**Summary: ** The Blade Beakers return back to their homes for some R&R until the next world tournament. But once the Blade Beakers are off again what will happen to them when they all changed?

**Boyz **

I don't own Beyblade

**Chap 1**

Burgundy eyes looked lifeless; just watching the clouds go by. The boy sighed and looked to the person besides him who was leaning on his shoulder. He watched the boy with wild black hair and a red Ying Yang head band's chest move up and down he breathed. His arm looped around his with their hands entwined together. 'Ray' The Burgundy eyed boy thought. He didn't know why, but he allowed this one person to get close to him. He sighed and leaned back against the chair. He closed he eyes and pictured the seating arrangement again. Tyson sat in front with Daichi, Kenny sat behind them, unbeknownst to them why Max wanted to sit in the middle alone, he and Ray sat together in the back, and Hiro sat across from Tyson. He sighed, a private plane fro only 6 people. Fascinating. He looked out side the window again and watched, lifelessly, at the moving clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. So I hope you like the first chap, here's chap 2 so enjoy! Oh and Please R&R (I'm going to put this on each chapter _whisper ('cause this is fun) _- **

**Boyz **

I don't own Beyblade

**Chap 2**

"Oh yeah!" Tyson happily strength out his arms while moving down the isle. "Come on Kenny, we have to get to Hilary's house for you know what?" He said slyly. Tyson's back "Would ya get off of me?" And besides it's none of your business!" Kenny, Hiro, and Max all smiled and laughed. In the back Kai was trying to wake Ray.

"Hey, hey Ray. It's time to get off" he whispered in his ear. Ray stirred and opened his beautiful amber milk eyes.

"Uh?" He turned his sleepy gaze to Kai and slowly a smile formed on his lips.

"It's time to get off" Kai repeated with a scowl. Ray just smiled and rubbed his cheek on Kai's arm and tightens his grip on him. He sighed then he let go. He stood, yawned, and stretched. When he opened his eyes he saw everyone was already boarding off. He smiled and turned to Kai, who was currently getting out of his seat and standing behind him. He smirked and grabbed Kai's wrist and pulled him as he stared running down the ale. He laughed. From behind them Kai's scarf flowed in the air in the process.

They got to the end and were now walking through the tunnel.

"You know there's going to be cameras out there so you best let go of my hand" Ray turned his milky gaze to him and pouted. He reluctantly let go of Kai's hand. Ray really missed the feeling of warmth in his hand and body. He walked in front of Kai and once he got out from the dark corridor flashes flashed every where which made his eyes dilate (like cat eyes when the turned skinny in the dark) and to not be rube he smiled while closing his eyes, while waving at the cameras.

Kai being, who he is, closed his eyes and walked away from the crowd. Ray noticed and went to Tyson "Hey where's Kai's going?"

"Uh?" Tyson, Ray, Hiro, and Kenny turned to watch Kai's figure walking away. "I don't know. Maybe he's going home"

"Right" Ray nodded.

"Who's going home? I thought we had a party to go to?" Daichi's scratchy voice commented.

Tyson turned to Daichi and glared "You really think you know everything?" he growled.

And Daichi, being one to get distracted easily, saw Kai's retreating form. "Uh? Where's Kai going" His question brought Max into the conversation.

"Hey what's going on?"

Tyson growled "Nothing's going on!"

"Then why is Kai leaving?" Daichi questioned and pointed.

"What does it look like?"

"He's going home" Ray quickly answered Daichi after Tyson's remark.

"So he's not going to Hilary's party"

Tyson sighed loudly in a defeating kind of way.

"That's a good idea: we should all go home and get some rest" Hiro put in.

"What! What about the party?" Tyson wined.

Hiro smiled "I never said you couldn't go to the party"

"Alright!" Tyson, Daichi, Max, Kenny all cheered.

"Oh and Ray?" Hiro turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Here" Hiro held out to him.

"Wha- Tickets?" Ray said astoundingly.

"To China" Hiro said.

"Uh? But-" Ray begins to protest.

"Don't worry you're not riding alone Max is going back to America for a while" Hiro cut in and looked over at Max and smiled.

"But-"

"Ray, you've been away from your family for a only time, it's only right that you go and spend time with them." Hiro patted Ray's shoulders.

Ray opened his mouth but closed it and nodded in understanding. Hiro smiled at that and patted his head.

"Alright lets' go to Hilary's" Hiro shouted.

"Yeah!"

Sorry if it's short


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I just had a burst of inspiration for this story!! I think I did a good enough job writing this chapter, it's short but..Here chapter 3 **

**Boyz **

I don't own Beyblade

**Chap 3**

Ray pouted as he started at the ticket that would take him back to China. He didn't really want to go back but...the ticket was set for tomorrow afternoon. 'Why not in the morning so I won't feel so bad'

"You're going home too?"

Ray jumped a bit and turned to the person that called him out. "Oh, Kai" he smiled, if they weren't in public right now he would had bounced over to Kai and give him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. Kai hated it when he did that. Ray shrugged "Yeah, Hiro got me the ticket, Max has one too, and he said that we would be riding the same plane" Kai only nodded.

Ray smiled "Are you going to go back home too?"

Kai shrugged "Yeah"

The male feline laughed "Then maybe you can invite Tala to keep you company"

The leader grimaced, Ray could tell that he instantly hated the idea. "I thought you hated that guy"

Amber eyes slid away "Me and him..have resolved some" he paused before looking up at Kai with a grin. "Are you going to Hilary's party or" he got up close to Kai "are you going to spend the day with me?"

The leader blinked before smirking "Well when you put it that way" with a sly motion he brought his arm over Ray's shoulders and brought him close.

Ray looked up "I thought you were camera shy"

"There aren't any camera's around now, are they?" the leader said as he looked around.

The younger boy laughed "Well then good" he leaned up and placed a sweet kiss under the leader's chin "If there were I wouldn't be able to do that" he smirked but was then dropped as he was pushed back to a wall beside them and felt lips descend onto his own. He gasped when teeth bit his tender lips but invitedly let the others' tongue play war with his own.

He breathed in deep when left for air until others' leg went between his own, spreading them so the other could lean in more. He silently grinned when the lips returned to his own.

Moments later, the kiss was over. Ray breathed in shaking. "And if there any cameras around I wouldn't be able to do that"

Ray glared up at the smirking teen. He childishly stuck his tongue out, He trapped between a well built body and an uncomfortable wall. The others' arms were wrapped around his waist and his own clenching the others' shirt. "So you're hanging out with me, what do you want to do, to waste my time?"

The two toned blue haired teen leaned his forehead against the felines. He 'mmed' and tilted his head as he thought. "Well, I can take you on that date we talked about"

Ray grinned and his eyes glittered "You mean on a real date? The date where people can see us?"

Kai's brows creased "Not...exactly" he said and Ray slumped and pouted. "But...we can rent some movies and cuddle all day?"

Ray through his head to the side "You mean, rent movies not even watch them and make out on the couch"

The leader uncharacteristically grinned "Yup" he rubbed his nose with the felines' "I would had never guessed that my kitten was such a genius"

Ray blushed idiotically, "You lose points Kai, you just insulted me" Kai only laughed "What's so special about that?"

"We'll be at my house and we'll be all alone and we'll have no reason for interruption."

"But we do that all the time" he slightly whined.

"But you like it, right?"

Ray sighed, he could never win "Yeah, I do" he then grinned "C'mon lets go, we won't be going all of that if we keep standing here!"

--end of chapter.

YAY, I wrote a chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I just had a burst of inspiration for this story!! I think I did a good enough job writing this chapter, it's short but..Here chapter 4**

**by: The Only Love For Soujiro Seta**

**Boyz **

I don't own Beyblade

**OK THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER BUT I CHANGED CHAPTER 3! CHAPTER 3 IS A CHAPTER NOW! PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU START TO READ THIS. **

**Chap 4**

-

-

The raven haired feline leaned against a warm chest, arms wrapped around his mid section. He sighed, he was really comfortable, and he hadn't spent time with Kai in so long. Even though it wasn't the date he was hoping for but it made him happy none the less.

Before they got to the Kai's make shift house, they stopped by and rented some movies, you know the old fashion way, the price ended up being 20 and they only rented 5 movies. It was proven that the person that rented movies before them was Tyson. He had rented some ridicules movies; the old version movies of "The Hulk", "Superman" and some movie called "Yaoi Under The Moonlight" (A/N: not a real movie, made that up)

When they got to his home, the made themselves some popcorn and some hot chocolate. Kai loves hot chocolate- even though it's nowhere near winter time. The two, currently, were laying on the couch watching "Transformers" the movie was exciting but they defiantly had something else on their minds.

"Kai" Ray turned in the two toned blue haired boy's arms. "I want to do something else" He leaned and sat on Kai's lap, his hands clenching the other's navy blue shirt. The two changed cloths when they came in. Ray in a slim fitting yet lose white and yellow Chinese out fit with yellow pants, while Kai sported a simple navy blue shirt and blue jeans.

Kai chuckled, his hands slid down the raven's waist to his thigh. "What might that be?" he teased.

Ray smirked "Something we can both do together" he leaned down closing in to the other.

"What kind of thing, can we do together?"

Ray wasted no time brushing his lips on the leaders, he shivered. Every time he kissed Kai it always felt like the first time. He felt the leaders tongue lick his lips; he leaned away knowing that they both want something more than just a brief kiss.

Kai cocked his head "I know that wasn't what you wanted to do, was it?"

Ray shook his head grinned "Not even close" he kissed Kai again before getting off of him. "C'mon"

Kai scoffed "Aww c'mon why not right here?"

"I don't like the couch and if you don't want to come then I guess you just won't get any" the male feline walked slowly to the door of the entertainment room.

"And if I don't come you won't get any either" Kai called for his position. When Ray didn't stop or walk back he got up. He followed his ravened haired lover into the kitchen. He walked up to him "Why do you have to fight me" he curled his arms around Ray's waist and nuzzled Ray's shoulder.

"Because I love you" Ray snuggled into the hug.

-

-

When the two came back from the kitchen they both held in hands mugs filled with more hot chocolate and an extra blow of popcorn. You thought that they were going to do something naughty, nope this is one of Kai and Ray's favorite things to eat and drink. Kai sipped the hot liquid while admiring Ray as he blew on the top of his. "Why are you staring at me Kai?"

Kai smirked "Because I like staring at you" the two were seated at the other ends of the couch before Kai decided to bring everything back together again. He scooted close to the raven knowing that the other knew what he was going to do. Ray didn't spare the leader any looks and spared no emotion for him. The two-toned blue set down his drink before leaning over and pecking the feline on the cheek.

The raven chuckled before innocently gazing up at the clock, he groaned. "Kai" he whined and lightly pushed the leader away.

Kai frowned "What's wrong?"

The feline frowned before snuggling into him, "I leave in about 6 hours"

Kai brought his arms around the other "And..."

"Aaanndd.. that means that I'll be leaving soon" he gazed up at the burgundy eyed boy "And I'll be separated from you for a long time"

The other smiled sadly "It's only for a little while"

"3 months is a long time!" Ray yelled as he sat up and glared at the other.

Kai cocked his head to the side; leaned up and kissed the felines jaw "My love, time will go faster if we didn't think about missing each other" he addressed Ray sweetly.

Ray shook his head "But it's not the same"

The two-toned bluelette raised his right hand weaved his fingers through raven hair. He always found the felines hair so soft, the first time he saw this hair unravel; he couldn't believe that this boy could grow such...beautiful hair. "I know. Let's just enjoy our time here and now." he leaned up and kissed the full lips he's been tasting all night. "I'll make sure that you'll never forget"

-

-

- end of chapter. I finished another chapter! YAY!! I guess I haven't abounded this story yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I just had a burst of inspiration for this story!! ^ ^ I think I did a good enough job writing this chapter, it's short but..Here chapter 5**

**by: The Only Love For Soujiro Seta**

**Boyz **

I don't own Beyblade

**Chap 5**

-

-

Ray sighed as he leaned against the railing of his house. It's been a month since he left for home; he missed Kai and the others. Not that he didn't like hanging out with his family and friends here it's just that… he really missed Kai. Ray closed his amber eyes; he didn't know this would be the affect of not having Kai in his presences. The few hours he had with Kai was a bit…stimulating. He had to say that it left wanting more, not only did Kai do him soo good but they did it twice. During his flight home with Max, left him knocked out throughout the ride. Max wasn't into talking during the ride anyway.

"Ray" the raven haired teen looked up at the sudden pink haired girl. "There's a phone call for you" Mariah said and moved out of the way when the Ray stood up and ran towards the hallway where the phone sat. She scoffed, 'What the heck?' she crossed her arms and walked away. 'That phone call shouldn't be _that_ important could it?' she began walking away before bumping into Lee. "Oh, Hi Lee"

Lee nodded "Hey, Mariah have you seen Ray? I've been looking for him"

The pinklette nodded "Yeah, he's talking on the phone right now"

"Ah"

Mariah cocked her head to the side "Lee I'm worried" this brought the older teen's attention to her. "I mean, I haven't seen Ray this moody since…sine never!" she growled. "He's never been moody; he's been sad, yes! But never moody! It's almost like his PMSing!" she yelled in frustration.

"Mariah" hands came down on her shoulders "Calm down. I'm sure everyone is worried over him just as you are."

She sighed "But what are we going to do." She bit her lip. "I've never been in this situation before"

Lee smirked "I have" remembering all the times Mariah had came into her fits. It was annoying and slight never wracking.

"What was that?" she hissed.

"Nothing, nothing" he chuckled.

_

Ray grinned when he heard that he had a phone call, he almost into Mariah because of his excitement. He calmed himself down before picking up the phone "Hello?"

A chuckled came through the other side "Ah, the right kitty this time"

Ray gasped "Kai!"

Kai laughed "Hey there kitten. Missed me much?"

"I sure had" he twirled the phone cord with his finger; he was acting like a girl, he knew it. "I missed you so much." He pouted "I've been so bummed ever since I arrived home"

His leader sighed "Ray, you need to have fun while you're home"

"How can I have fun?!" he yelled "When you're not here" he murmured.

"Ray" Kai knew he was the key to Ray's happiness but that doesn't mean that he would neglect all the people, he _knows _that would make his 3 months vacation fun.

"And besides, I know for one thing that _you _aren't having fun" the raven argued. He knew his was at home now, so there will be no "fun" vacation for Kai.

Kai hissed "Damn it. Don't remind me of them. This is the ONLY free time I had my time here. Tala's being friendly and wants to talk to me, Bryan keeps tagging along and the rest want to fight me!"

Ray chuckled, Kai didn't mind Tala much but his leader also needs his "free time" which is mostly all the time; unless his with Ray. "Oh c'mon it can't be that bad. I mean you're getting training done over your vacation. You must be getting better at Beyblading then the rest of us now"

His leader sighed harshly "What are you talking about?! We aren't even blading! They're trying to fight me! Fight _ME_! You known hand to hand combat"

"What? Why would they want to do that?" the raven's brows creased.

"Don't worry baby. I know how to take care of myself. It's like having a pack of wolves and I'm their leader. All I need to do is to put them back in their place."

Ray sweat dropped, he could hear the malice in his leader's voice. Now he's more worried over the others that want to oppose him.

_

_

"Hey Ray"

The amber eyes blinked in reconnection, "Lee what's up" He just finished talking to Kai and was now fixing some lunch. His leader made him hungry after talking about not eating for a past week because everyone wanted to fight him. 'Poor Kai'

Lee leaned on the counter where Ray went back to cutting the lettuce. "I was just wondering. What's wrong with you?" his friend blinked at the question. "I mean, you haven't been yourself, you seemed so depressed. We want you have fun but you're kinda killing it man"

Ray sighed "Sorry. I didn't mean to I was..." he paused "deprived of something that I had everyday"

Lee's eyes widened "Ray! Are you doing drugs?!"

"Uh? What? No!" Ray laughed 'Well if you call Kai my drug then, I guess I am doing drugs.'

Lee cocked his head to the side "Then what was it?"

It was an innocent question but...even his own family didn't know that he and Kai were close to each other. He didn't know how everyone would handle it but he knew that when Kai's ready to "let all out"-as the saying goes then he would be too. Ray smiled "Don't worry about to much. All I know for sure is that I'm ready to have fun on my vacation!"

Lee smiled at Ray's excitement. He wanted to know what made Ray energetic now but then again as long as Ray's not moody anymore. 'I guess I don't have to worry about it'

-

-

- end of chapter. I finished another chapter! YAY!! I'm soo trying to finish some of my stories, 'cause I know I suck. Until I get my own computer or laptop then I might be able to finish them all. Right now, I'm writing this at school because if I don't, I'll get distracted with other things when at home. (School blocked EVERYTHING. Even and What am I suppose do...write and finish my stories! ^ ^ )


End file.
